<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long road to wisdom by AliceWeininger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102745">long road to wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWeininger/pseuds/AliceWeininger'>AliceWeininger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feelings Realization, I still dont know how to use tags, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, could this be considered a character study?, im not sure what else to tag this as, sorry about that, this was all written in one go, whenever that may be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWeininger/pseuds/AliceWeininger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku regrets not telling a certain someone something important and realizes it might be too late after taking too long to realize his feelings. </p><p>~~~~~<br/>(this fic is in first person in the first half and then third person in the second half)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>long road to wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we were younger- before we defeated Why-Man, even before we set sail for America- we used to hope everyone would be on our side. Looking back on it all now that we're older, I'm starting to realize how naïve and optimistic we were to think that. We've grown since then though, and become wiser with our years- it's been twelve years after all. These days I often reminisce about the times before we left for Treasure Island during the process of building the Perseus.</p><p> </p><p>The village was having a celebration- for what i can't remember. Some of the kids were making flower crowns and Suika had braided Gen’s bangs and put flowers in his hair. When I saw him like that with the light from the bonfire illuminating his features, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that he was so attractive. I smiled like an idiot the whole night- not just because I had improved these people’s lives but because I had the privilege to have him in mine. At that time I could not place the feelings I harbored for him. </p><p> </p><p>Of course since then I've grown and now I can name that feeling- the feelings I've had for him for a long time, ever since he gifted me that observatory I cherish so much. </p><p> </p><p>It's a long road to wisdom and a short one to being ignored. </p><p> </p><p>Gen, I'm so sorry for being ignorant. I hope you can forgive me.</p><p> </p><p>I keep thinking back to the times during our voyage across the Pacific when he would find me out on the deck of the Perseus late at night. He always thought I was looking at the moon or searching for my father in the stars- he knew me so well, but what he didn't know at the time was that I was also thinking about him. I would never have voiced that fact back then. I remember Gen telling me that he would wait as long as I needed and how he had held my hand when he said it, leaving no room for misunderstanding. After that, I voiced more and more of my concerns to him and he did the same. We talked about everything then, I'm not sure there was a whole lot that we didn't share with each other. We talked so much back then, Gen. I want to know what happened to us and where I made my mistake- I want to know why you ran away from me. </p><p> </p><p>Was it after I got shot in America and that girl, Luna, asked  me to be her boyfriend? Was it because I had accepted? Were you jealous? Was it after she insisted I go on dates with her frequently? </p><p> </p><p>You started to stop talking to me- don't think i didn't notice you distancing yourself from me. I'm always watching you, Gen. And I know you're watching me too. I have always had eyes for you, couldn't you see that? </p><p> </p><p>Of course, after I broke it off with her we started talking more- but he never opened back up to me like he once did. I never knew many of his thoughts even though I still shared all of mine with him. </p><p> </p><p>I regret not bringing Gen along with us on the spaceship- I just wanted him to be safe in case we met an untimely end up there- but once we were up there I knew I'd bring him the next time. The stars were so beautiful, Gen. I was never not thinking of you when I was up there. I never stopped thinking about you and the way you kissed me tenderly before we launched. “Be safe.” he had said. I didn't kiss him back and I didn't respond to that either- I was stupid. I should have told him the thing I want to tell him now because we were up there for a long time and when we finally came back home he had already left. </p><p> </p><p>You left me, Gen. You left me with an empty space in my observatory and an empty space in my heart. </p><p> </p><p>It never feels like home now that you're gone. </p><p> </p><p>The people of Ishigami Village had told me he had set for Math City but when I got there they said he had long left for Australia. I'm on my way to you, Gen. I wont stop searching for you until you're in my arms and i'm not going to let you go until I tell you these three important words that you deserved to hear all those years ago, the ones I should have told you when you said you'd wait for me and the ones you deserved to hear before we launched into space. </p><p> </p><p>I hope I find you, because even though I've had more than enough experiences to last multiple lifetimes, they would not be worth it if you never hear these words. </p><p> </p><p>If he decides to leave me again, then I will respect his decision. After all the things I've done, I can understand why he would not want me. I will never forget him though, and I'd imagine I'll always be thinking of him as long as I'm alive. </p><p> </p><p>________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I see him- Gen, he's right there. Ill run to him. Ill call out to him” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Senku Ishigami starts running towards the person he’s been looking for. </p><p> </p><p>“Gen!” he calls out. He thinks Gen will be happy to see him.</p><p> </p><p>He is wrong. Gen is scared. </p><p> </p><p>Asagiri Gen turns and starts running. He runs away like a heartbroken coward. </p><p> </p><p>Neither Senku Ishigami nor Gen Asagiri are known for their stamina so it was inevitable that they would both end up on the ground trying to catch their breaths. Senku notices that Gen has changed- <em>“of course he has”</em> he thinks. <em>“Its been over three years since i've seen him”</em>. Gen has long hair now thats tied up in a loose ponytail and it looks like he's gained some muscle. </p><p> </p><p>Senku gets up and approaches Gen, who is still gasping for air. </p><p>“Gen,” he barely manages to speak, “please listen to what I have to say-”</p><p> </p><p>Gen stops him by holding his index finger up to hush him. “If you're here,” he gasps, “to try and bring me back, my answer is no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Gen suddenly shifts and starts running again but Senku catches him by his wrist to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because there's nothing left for me in Japan!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to come back to us- to me,” Senku loosens his hold on Gen, “but please. . . just listen. I need to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen sighs and turns to look at Senku but what he sees is not what he expected. He is faced with a man with tear stained cheeks. He is genuinely surprised by this and stares for what might be considered an inappropriate amount of time. </p><p> </p><p>“Gen,” Senku takes a shaky breath. “You deserved to hear this from me a long time ago but i was foolish and unaware of my own feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen listens but does not make eye contact with the man before him. He flinches when Senku takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. Gen does not let himself wonder if Senku is finally going to reciprocate his feelings. He does not give himself hope, in fear that he will be let down once again. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words, spoken out loud, hit him like a wave and he finds himself drowning in an emotion that he cannot name. </p><p> </p><p>Relief? No. He can't place it. Maybe it's happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Gen turns to face Senku and now they are two fools staring at each other with identical expressions on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Gen asks with a weak smile and a light chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Senku is pulling his mentalist into his arms. He kisses Gen on the corner of his mouth, then pulls back to wipe the tears off his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad,” Gen leans into the touch. “I've loved you for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Senku replies. “I should have told you before I left for space.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really should have, Senku-chan. It would have saved me the heartbreak.” Gen smiles and then proceeds to kiss Senku. </p><p> </p><p>And now they are two fools kissing on a beach in Australia. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they go back to japan together and live happily forever! yay  &lt;33</p><p>Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.<br/>This fic was written in one go and is loosely based off the song Flowers in Your Hair by The Lumineers (although I've listened to it so much now I think I hate it but you didn't hear that from me)<br/>Have a good day/night/whenever !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>